Dan Joyce
Dan Joyce is a professional stuntman and one quarter of the Dirty Sanchez crew. He has also been made a Reverend while performing a gay marriage prank. His stunts are usually gut wrenching pranks e.g. eating his own vomit, basically his type of stunts consist of him being as disgusting as he possibly can. He is the only English man in the Dirty Sanchez crew. Early life Joyce like the other Sanchez was described as a lovely child with nothing wrong with him. His mother said the Dan Joyce was always a funny man from a young age as he was interested in making other people laugh. During his early twenties, Joyce became more of a lady's man often starting relationships , having sex with the woman then breaking up the day after. This was all in his search for "the one". He took up an interest in skateboarding during his teens and later down the line met the other three Sanchez boys. Dirty Sanchez Joyce's role was not as practical as the others during Dirty Sanchez. He never really got into the painful stuff and when he did he would often retreat and get angry at his colleagues. Saying that he does do one thing that no other member of the Sanchez crew does, being disgusting. Dan, unlike the others, is willing to drink or eat something profound such as Pancho's man fat or drinking the beer enema or throwing up on his Pube pizza and starting to eat the sick covered pube pizza and many other disgusting things that make the other boys react in horror. Joyce is also notable for having a very distinct laugh whenever he is laughing at the misfortune of the other Sanchez boys. Dan has a alternate side called "The Gimp". The Gimp first appears in Episode one where he was beaten up by wrestlers. The Gimp made a few appearances in series one but disappeared from Series two - Series three. The Gimp made a return in the Movie where, just like before, he was beaten up, but this time by Japanese wrestlers. Relationship with the other Sanchez Dainton Unlike Pritchard and Pancho Dainton never seems to get mess with Dan, in fact Dainton and Joyce have teamed up to target one of the other two. Joyce has shown a dislike to Dainton's fondness of Celebrity magazines,rock star T-shirts and his jacket that he started gaining an interest in Series two, aside from this they get along with each other just fine. Pancho Joyce gets annoyed by Pancho , not because he's a dick but because he feels that Pancho has to ruin everything due to his small size and clumsiness. Joyce has been angered by Pancho's snoring which results in Joyce pulling pranks on Pancho as he sleeps. Aside from that Joyce gets along well with Pancho and they're good friends. Pritchard Pritchard and Joyce get along on very good terms. Joyce has attacked Pritchard in the past but on few occasions and is usually the one who thinks that the crew go too far with Pritchard's pranking, a very notable example being when Dainton had shaved Pritch's hair off in Series 3, causing Pritchard to get extremely angry and genuinely upset with Dainton, feeling bad for Pritchard Dan shaved off most of his hair in support of Pritchard and by the end of the series all his hair. Like Dainton, Dan will team up with Pritchard to cause problems for someone in the crew. After Dirty Sanchez Animal logo pritch.jpg|Dan Joyce's animal logo Young Joyce.png|A Young Dan Joyce Thegimp.png|The Gimp Dan joyce wedding.jpg|Dan Joyce with Suzan Danjoyce2015margot.jpg|Dan and his daughter Joyce has since made many minor appearances in the media for example he appeared in a Nitro Circus episode alongside Bam Margera. Joyce married his girlfriend Suzie Hogan in June 2012, he lives with her and their dog Max.In May 2015 it was revealed that Dan Joyce will be expecting his first child. He had a daughter on the 24th of October 2015 called Margot Joyce. Trivia *Dan Joyce's animal logo is a reference to Frank the rabbit from Donnie Darko. *Dan has two tattoos on both of his bollocks, the tattoos in question being 'love and hate'. External Links https://twitter.com/Danbuckjoyce?ref_src=twsrc%5Egoogle%7Ctwcamp%5Eserp%7Ctwgr%5Eauthor https://instagram.com/danbuckjoyce/ Category:People Category:Stuntman Category:Main Sanchez Category:Sanchez crew Category:Dirty Sanchez Category:People from England Category:People who have appeared naked Category:People from Europe